


To Blondie

by dragoninthesunlesssky



Category: The Beginner's Guide (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninthesunlesssky/pseuds/dragoninthesunlesssky
Summary: Some guy chases after some girl. You can't see where you're headed so we call it art and a day. Do you like not being able to understand? Does it sound smarter? Look at you. Little smarty pants.Loosely thematically inspired by The Beginner's Guide and a number of other things. More like a diary entry if anything but if you want to see something more do try.
Kudos: 1





	1. Doll is Mine

There’s this thing. 

C#m D#m/5- Em C#m G#m/5- F#m C#m G#

e|--57---78------65---66---66-----58---43---38----------|

B|--57---48------36---58---64-----75---58---87----------|

G|--55---48------66--37---57-----77---75---65--------| 

D|--59--75------43--49--57-----48---36---78----------|

A|----------------------------------------------|

E|----------------------------------------------|

He unravelled a candy from his pocket. Plastic shiny. Bling bling. Crumpled it in a leathery hand with folds like cloth. 

G# C#m C# F#m G# C#m G#m/5- D#m/5-

e|--54--46---56---97---66--69----75-----58--|

B|--26--49---44---42---69--86----47-----68--|

G|--56--30---68---76---46--63----48-----76--|

D|--47--56---87---58---39--58----64-----44--|

A|----------------------------------|

E|----------------------------------|

And she stretched his hand out. Some procedure celebrities like to do nowadays, yknow? Make the thing taught and thin and smooth. Didn’t do much to him, he’s a real piece of work. 

C#m D#m/5- Dm/5- F#m G# C#m G# C#m

e|--66---54------84-----55---76--26---47--48--|

B|--74---54------39-----57---75--35---66--29--|

G|--47---68------83-----85---58--88---84--39--|

D|--44--57------38-----78---42--64---38--56--|

A|------------------------------------|

E|------------------------------------|

Popped the disc in his mouth and chewed. Crunched it up like popcorn. Got it stuck in the recesses in his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Maybe the crunching was his teeth actually. The things had as much structural integrity as a sandcastle. 

C#m D#m/5- Em C#m G# C#m ...

e|--77---68------56---49---45--49--74--55--57--67--76--35--66--|

B|--29---46------45---56---46--48--87--75--58--57--59--35--58--|

G|--75---74------78--77---77--66--67--67--47--45--64--45--48--|

D|--57--63------48--58--30--38--78--43--42--37--68--67--55--|

A|------------------------------------------------|

E|------------------------------------------------|

Fucking worthless bitch. 

Exact words he said if I remember correctly. Little fucking worthless bitch. 

Wasn’t her fault his hands were fucking crepes. 

Skin tore into pieces. Fell apart. 

Probably should’ve given the job to somebody who wasn’t an unpaid intern. 

But yeah she got fired and they never heard from her again. Word is she took up floristry. Floristry? That better be a word. 

C#m D#m/5- Dm/5- F#m G# C#m G# C#m

e|--48---26------57-----49---x--x---x--x--|

B|--x---x------x-----x---x--x---x--x--|

G|--x---x------x-----x---x--x---x--x--|

D|--x--x------x-----x---x--x---x--x--|

A|------------------------------------|

E|------------------------------------|

She called him a doll. 

Fucking psycho, I’ll give him that, he was right on the one thing. Not just ‘a’ doll. _Her_ fucking doll I mean what? _What?_ Glad I left the business, got to meet the weirdest funniest ingeniousistist- fuck off Brett it _is_ legit -bunch on the planet but that job attracted all the fucking loonies. 

Name? What you gonna check her out on LinkedIn? Got no clue, ask her yourself.

Should’ve known, you’ve always had a thing for the cadaver chicks. 

Think she murdered a pal back in ‘86. Blondie with rectangle glasses. Looks like a nerd but doesn’t know jack shit about anything. Oh shit, wait! Apart from Eastside Coda. Well I don’t know, just know it was a book that she was really stupidly proud about reading. Said it had a hot take on our ‘current socio-political non-climate’ or whatever the fuck. Take the machine with you if you’re going, battery’s long dead though. Haven’t used it in a while. 

Now? You’re fucking insane.

C#m

i|--x----------------------------------------------------------------------------|

m|--x----------------------------------------------------------------------------|

G|-------------------------------------------------------------------------------|

d|--x---------------------------------------------------------------------------|

A|-------------------------------------------------------------------------------|

E|-------------------------------------------------------------------------------|

There you go. Say hi to blondie for me.


	2. From the [REDACTED] pages.

* * *

0

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

~~I woke up this morning.~~

~~So you did.~~

~~Mmhmm. I uh, walked down to 31st Slims Street? I couldn't find you guys there.~~

~~We are pretty elusive people.~~

~~I gathered.~~

~~Where were you coming from?~~

~~The Greywoods area. They're trying to build up a settlement there so housing is new and cheap. Bet rent'll be a bitch in a few years but it'll do for now.~~

~~I guess.~~

~~Yeah. Um.~~

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

0

* * *


End file.
